


Attraction runs deep

by bleachtastic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canon, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kissing, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Relapsing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachtastic/pseuds/bleachtastic
Summary: Penelope's point of view of that possie kiss in legacies episode 1x06, along with her pov of what happens after they kissed 😏.





	Attraction runs deep

I see her….. walking out of the bathroom in her cotton ivory robe. Her walk had a steadiness to it as if all the storms in the world were a whispering breeze. She was kind and clever, perhaps that's what drew people to her, perhaps that is why I'm drawn to her. 

 

No matter the distance my attraction to her remains constant. She could be at the ends of the earth and I would still feel pulled towards her. 

 

Josie starts thanking MG for saving her life. She’s barely acknowledging my existence... how pathetic, but it weirdly makes me want her even more. MG then proceeds to leave to do god knows what. Finally, we're alone at last. Oh, how her eyes sparkled like orbs in the night. I was attracted to her like a heavy trance that brings a butterfly to nectar. 

 

At this point, I try to look at her endearingly to mask my inner jealousy.

“Hey, what about me?……I Helped.” I softly said.

 

She slowly turns, her eyes filled with hate,  “you’re the reason I got buried alive on my birthday!"

 

she walks closer, her glare becomes eerily present. "I took your advice, I wanted something and I went for it."

 

she walks closer.

 

“I made the selfish move and I ended up fighting a zombie.”

 

closer.

 

"There's room for people in this world that care for other people, not everybody has to be a showboat.” 

 

by now she’s in front of me and I can’t resist her, she is my eternal spring.

 

We stared at each other in an odd way, as if it were a silent argument. Our glances battle each other until our lips trembled, and our eyes on the verge of tears.

 

I gritted my teeth, I needed to stop myself from saying something I’d regret, I don’t want a repeat of today.

But I felt a strong urge to do something, to comfort her, but also myself. And so I blurted 

 

“You’re right”

 

I couldn’t control my tongue it just slipped out. 

 

I see a confused look on her face. she’s probably shocked as to how I, the infamous know-it-all Penelope Park, finally admitted how I was wrong... Well, I can’t risk losing her. 

 

"This world needs the selfless and the selfish to keep spinning…. I happen to be the latter” I cheekily exclaimed.

 

It was in this moment where I pressed my lips against hers, I felt her body loosen as my arms touched her shoulders. 

Everything goes silent, like the moments between lightning and thunder - of course, she was thunder; silent yet deadly. 

 

her lips tasted of honey, spreading an indescribable warmth throughout my body.

 

she sadly pulls back. She cast her gaze onto the ground and her eyes darkened.

 

She glanced back up at me. “I hate you.” she insists, as she stares deeply into my eyes. Her voice sounded more pained than anything.

 

I simply smile and gaze at her and return.

 

We hovered right there, quite soundless for what felt like an eternity to my deprived body, simply feeling each other's presence.

 

I chuckled beneath the salty tears “I know” — She suddenly wraps her arm around me and leans in close until there is no space in between us. My heart flutters with love and lust. That warm feeling has finally returned. We Kiss again. This next kiss is the kind that breaks open the sky, it steals my breath and gives it back. 

 

She was holding my head with slight pressure, almost if as she didn't want to let go. 

 

As she kisses me the world starts to fall away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Her hand rested below my ear, her thumb caressing my cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down my spine, pulling me closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of her heart against her chest.

 

That sensation slowly turns dark.

 

I felt as if my heart was jumping around inside of me, banging into my ribcage. 

 

My fingers start to slowly disassociate from her hips. Both my fingers and feet begin to tingle. 

 

The pain in my chest becomes sharp and tightening. 

 

All of a sudden I feel an even sharper pain in my chest. I start clutching my chest. 

 

I feel a sense of impending doom. The feeling continues to linger.

 

My vision slowly becomes disfigured. As if I was looking through a blurry fisheye lens.

 

Blood and other liquids kept frothing out of my mouth. 

 

I collapsed onto the floor. She... was frozen, on her knees, holding on tight to my lifeless body. She was shocked, her face in disbelief. The last thing I ever saw was that look on her face. I hate how my last fleeting moments bring her pain. I’m so sorry Josie.

 

At least I died with the memory of her fiery kisses on my lips.

 

I will be waiting until her very last day, then we will finally be together again. At peace. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in like half an hour so there's probably going to be some typos sorry.
> 
> Comment if you want me to do this but in Josie's pov or comment if I should continue the story describing how Josie copes/moves on.


End file.
